An LED strip is a strip of LED lights which may be of flexible or rigid design. The term LED light is understood to mean a light-emitting diode which is encapsulated in a transparent housing, as is, for example, the case with the existing embodiments of most commercially available LEDs.
Slat walls are currently usually used as sunshade and/or outside wall cladding. Using slat profiles for holding an LED strip, slat walls can be constructed which also serve as lighting and/or as traffic signs.
Such a slat system, which can also serve as lighting and/or as a traffic sign, is for example described in NL 1 033 785 C. However, the drawback of this system is that the slats have to be completely removed in order to be able to replace any faulty LEDs, as the closing caps at the ends of the slats have to be opened and the LEDs have to be replaced via these ends. In order to be able to carry this out in practice, such a slat system can only have limited dimensions. Such a slat system is therefore also less suitable for use as cladding, for example, of a façade section covering a relatively large surface.
CN 201222332 Y also describes a slat system which can serve as lighting and/or as a traffic sign. In this case, the slats comprise a cavity in which an LED strip can be fitted and a slot which allows access to this cavity and which is covered by this LED strip after the latter has been fitted. However, in this case, the slats also have to be removed in order to be able to replace the LED strip. Therefore, this slat system is also less suitable for use as cladding, for example, of a façade section covering a relatively large surface.
In order to house LED strips in slat walls, it might be considered to house these in slat profiles which comprise a supporting profile and a closing profile according to the preamble of the first claim, such as for example the slat profiles which are described in EP 2 177 705 A2 or in FR 2 076 213 A5. However, these slat profiles still require separate fastening elements in order to fit the LED strips in the cavities via the slots. Such fastening elements render mounting and dismantling of the LED strips more complex again. Without additional fastening elements, however, the LED strips have to be fitted again into the cavities via the ends of the slat profiles, so that the entire slat profiles have to be removed again during dismantling.